Petals
by Aquatic Aries
Summary: This is a story about a little orphan girl becoming adopted and feeling loved. But in the middle of all that, she goes through many hardships and pain. JH.
1. Sorrow

A/N: Hello once again. This is one of those fics that just pop into my mind, and if I forget, I won't remember. And this particular fic is a "you have to figure it out yourself" type. (Also, I won't give out ANY names until the near end in this fic.) It's inspired by another song by Mariah it's called, "Petals". (Very touching I might add: P) and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Yo.

Petals: Sorrows

-------------------------------

_I've often wondered if there's _

_Ever been a perfect family_

_I've always longed for undivideness_

_And sought stability_

She was a little orphan girl at the age of three. Walking all alone near the country side rode. It was pouring down raining and she had no coat to protect her. She kept walking until she came to a little town. She looked into the window and saw a happy family in their warm, safe home.

The little girl sighed at the perfected people and continued to treat on the now muddy street. 'Oh, I wish I had a family. And even someone to love me.' She thought

Not long afterwards, her stomach began growl. She didn't eat anything in days and she even surprised herself by holding on so long.

"I have to eat something."

She soon saw a bakery. And the people in it were about to close. But there was a plump brunette with a green fur coat and jewels came out; she was carrying a bag full of bread and sweet breads.

In a desperate attempt, she grabbed the bag and ran. Little did she know, the plump woman caught her and beat her with her cane.

"You filthy little rodent! How dare you take my bag and try to stuff my valuable delights! I should take you back to the Indian filth that you came from!" The lady left leaving the girl bruised, and battered.

"I-I'm _so_ hungry. I want something to eat." She said. Instead of walking she was now limping to nowhere.

--------------

Soon she came to another village but this time, it was more a religious village. She stopped to look into another window. This time it was many people were praying in unison. Unknowingly to them and even to herself, she prayed along.

_A flower taught me how to pray…_

_But as I grew that flower changed _

_She started flailing in the wind_

_Like golden petals scattering…_

Then a little girl noticed her. She ran out of the building and came to her.

"Oh, hello! My name is Teresa. What's your name?"

She looked at the blond girl. Teresa wore a nun-like outfit, her hair was neatly braided with black ribbons, and she wore white stockings, and shiny black shoes. She looked like a golden haired angel, but with black.

"Umm…my name is…ugh…I don't have one." She stated sadly. The truth was she didn't have a name. The two people that claimed to be her parents abandoned her, because of her sex and left her to rot.

"Oh, that's sad. Well you look kind of little and lost. How old are you? And why are you by yourself?"

Boy, this girl asked a lot of questions. The little girl decided to answer.

"Well, I three. And I don't have mama or dada. They left me all by my self."

Teresa looked at her for a moment, "You poor little thing. Let me get you something to eat."

She saw the girl go back into the building; she came back with something in her hand. "Here, this is all I have with me. I hope this will help."

Almost instantly, she grabbed the food and ate it. Once she finished she told the girl she had to go.

"But why? You could stay with me and my family."

"That wud be nice, but I can't. I don't know why, but I just can't." With that, she ran away.

_And I miss you dandelion_

_And even love you_

_And I wish there was a way_

_For me to trust you_

_But it hurts me every time _

_I try to touch you_

_But I miss you dandelion_

_And even love you_

-----------------

It was still raining and the little girl was still walking. Now she was barefoot because the mud trapped her shoes, and she couldn't get them out. Then she started to cough and sneeze, followed by some wheezing.

"I don't wanna be sick." She coughed. She looked up at the sky; it was rain and thunder that was up above. The she started to shiver because the wind came. She shook a little and realized she was too tired to tread. Soon her legs buckled.

Then, as someone heard her plea, there was a little house in the middle of nowhere. With the remaining strength left in her, she ran to the house. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

'I'm very wude. I know enough to knock at someone's home.' So she knocked. But no one came to answer. She did this repeatedly until she gave up. And so did her body. The next thing that accrued her world became black. The poor little girl fell on the porch, and stayed there.

_I gravitated towards a patriarch_

_So young predictably_

_I resigned to spend my life _

_With a maze of misery_

_----------------_

It was a new day. The sun shone, and everything seemed very peaceful. The little girl awoke in a nice warm bed. Little to her knowing that someone _actually_ stayed there, they just didn't answer in time.

When the little girl looked around nobody was there. So she decided to do a little exploring. She saw many Indian objects like spears, arrows, dream catchers, etc. And many Indian paintings. She looked so fascinated with all of it; afterward someone's voice broke the silence that surrounded her.

"Well it's seems that your fine."

She turned to around to see a lady. She was wearing knee-length cowboy boots with socks. She had on upper thigh-length shorts. And she had on a brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and a white shirt. But the most distinctive thing she had on was her feather crown.

"Who are you?"

The woman chuckled, "I should be asking you that. My name is Michelle. Last night I found you on my porch; at first I thought you were dead. But you breathed; only a little bit. And might I add, you're quite a survivor. You had bruises, you were sick, and you must've been walking for miles. Would you like something to eat?"

All she could do was nod. The little girl followed Michelle to the kitchen. It was a very simple one too. It had a stove, refrigerator, cabinet, and a sink, very simple.

Michelle took out a bowl and got some milk. Then she took out a box. The little girl just sat herself down. And let Michelle pour stuff out of the box, then she poured milk into it, and finally she gave her a spoon.

"What is this?"

"It's called cereal, silly."

"Ohh, thank you." The little girl was cautious at first, then she gobbled it all up.

Michelle giggled at the child's hunger. She continued to look her. "Little girl, do you have parents."

The girl shook her head.

"Well would you like to be my daughter?"

The little girl stared at the woman. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm in need of a child and you're in need of a parent. So what do ya say?"

She hesitated, "Umm…ok!"

"That's great," She ran back into her room and came back with something, "this belonged to my great-aunt. And now this belongs to you."

She placed a unique feather crown on her head.

"From now on, your name shall be, Julia."

_And I even loved you_

--------------------------

To Be Continued…………….

----------------------

A/N: Well that's finished! I mean I'm gonna write more chapters. Speaking of chapters, I'm going to update ALL of my fics very soon so watch out for that. So back to the story; I know that I overused a lot of words and this HAS errors (I know they do: P) so please tell me! And I bet were a little surprised at whom I was writing about! I tried to tell ya about Julia's life before Michelle. (With my little twist!) And the story will go on to Julia growing up, and a special person will appear too.

TI4N!


	2. Escape the Pain

A/N: Well I'm back to update this one! I'm experimenting and I thought this would be a perfect opportunity. Also the song will still continue but near the later parts, though; and this will be the second to last chapter, I think. And I think this is a very good fic too, so please enjoy. : P

Chapter Two: Petals: Escape the Pain

Disclaimer: Read Chapter One

----------------------

Thirteen years later, our little orphan petal, Julia, finally found some one to love and care for her. Julia was now a very healthy, yet beautiful woman. She and Michelle would run daily, train in Martial Arts, and watch the water buffalo graze and eat. But one day was different than usual. Instead of the usual running, Michelle thought it was time to discuss something with Julia. So they sat down on a grassy plain and watched the animals.

"Julia, you're sixteen years old now." She stopped. Julia looked at her with curiosity. "And I have to tell you something; it's very important."

"What is it mom?"

Michelle sighed, thinking of a way to tell her this, "You know I love and care for you right?" She turned to Julia and she nodded. "And you know I'll do anything for you."

"Yes, I do. But what's wrong?" She noticed her mother was now crying.

"The forest is dying. Animals are leaving. Other people around here are leaving."

Julia was still looking at Michelle. She still didn't know what she was trying to get to. "Mom, tell me! What's wrong?"

Michelle, now red-eyed, looked at her daughter. "Since everything is withering away, I don't think I can keep you any longer."

Julia gasped, "What do you mean 'can't keep me any longer'? Mom! We can work something out!"

Michelle looked at Julia. She always loved that fighting and never-give-up spirit. But this time, it couldn't cheer her up. So she decided to tell her the other foolish plans she had in mind. Even though it was foolish it might be the only way to save them both.

"Well there is one way, but it's very slim." Julia then looked at her mother with anticipation. "I never told you this, but before I met you, I entered something called the Tekken Tournament. It was extremely hard. And I lost. But this time I think I at least have a chance."

"So that's why we were fighting. So you could train?" Michelle nodded.

"But as I said before, I might not win. So in the mean time, I'll have to train alone so I won't be disturbed."

"Where will I go?"

"You'll stay with my brother, Chad, and his family. They'll take real good care of you."

Julia scooted over and hugged her mother. "I love you, mom."

---------------------------

Julia was now living with her Uncle's home, as she calls her 'temporary family' in Korea. They were all originally born and lived in America, but they decided to move far away (for unknown reasons). They lived in an upper class home near the countryside. But they didn't act like the normal stuck up family. They were very down to earth people. Also, the family taught her about computers and other technologies. She was so fascinated by it. When she told her Aunt what she wanted to be, she laughed with joy. But in the end, she loved her Aunt Mary, cousins Vanessa and Tony, and her least liked Uncle Chad.

Uncle Chad was a nice man like Michelle said, but he was kind of weird. Well of course he had his looks with his shaggy, rusty brown short hair. And he was the tall yet a little muscular type with a clean face. But his eyes, they were a bluish-green color that made him look appealing.

The main reason why Julia thinks he's weird is simple because he's always looking at her. He watches her eat, play around, and if she was mistaken, she even caught him looking at her while she was undressing. But she put those thoughts aside as her two cousins, Vanessa and Tony, hit her with water balloons.

_A boy and girl befriended me  
__We're bonded through despondency_

"Ha ha! We got you again Julia!" They said in unison. While Julia was soaked in her new white shirt that now showed off her black brassier, Chad came out in the nick of time.

"Julia," He called in his deep, manly voice, "come inside and change. You don't want to get sick now."

Julia groaned, "Yes, sir." She ran past him and said a little hello to her Aunt and ran to her little room. But little did she know that he was following her. And he was ready.

----------------

"Maybe I'll wear this one, no! I'll wear this one!" She said as she was rummaging through her new clothes. But her searching stopped when a knock on the door was heard.

"May I come in? It's me." Chad said in his deep yet muscular tone.

"Sure!" She was now in a big blue over shirt. She opened the door and there he was smiling.

"Oh, you've changed already?" He said in a disappointed tone.

"Yep, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go outside." Before she could leave, a big arm blocked her way. "Can you please get out of my way?"

"I don't think I can do that." He closed the door behind him. "You see Julia, you're sixteen years old, but you act like a child. And you dress like a sixteen year old girl, but you tease like a child."

Julia backed away, "What are you talking about?"

He ignored her little question, "You know when people in this house wear short clothes? I make them mine. And since you're a little virgin, it'll be much more fun."

Soon Julia realized there was no more room to move. She started crying then Chad bent down in front of her. He put the strand of hair behind her ear. Then he grabbed her head and crushed her lips to his.

Julia was now scared. She could him trying to rip off her shirt. She panicked. Then she remembered what Michelle told her about defending herself. So she used enough energy to get him off her. She then used her womanly defense and punctured his manhood. And without hesitation, she ran out of the room. But before she left entirely she heard his cold roars,

"You little bitch! You won't get away with this! Aagh!"

----------------------------

Later that night, Julia asked Vanessa to sleep with her. And Vanessa kindly accepted.

Julia couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about the events that happened earlier and the words that Chad said. Then, without her knowing, tears fell from her eyes. Soon after, she started crying.

"He tried to do it to you as well?"

Julia looked to her right side. Vanessa witnessed the whole crying scene.

"What? What do you mean?"

"He tried to force himself on you, didn't he?"

Julia was silent.

"It's alright. He has done it everyone in the house, including Tony." Julia gasped.

"Yep, he's always a "sexual appetite" well that's what mom says. It all started when mom kept denying him. She kept saying "not now", "I'm not in the mood" and "I don't feel like it." Then one day, he asked her and she said no he hit her and pushed her to the bed. That night all I heard punches, slaps, and screaming. The next day mom came to breakfast with bruises and she didn't say a word. Soon she just left us for five months. While she was gone, he struck again. And this time it was Tony. Personally I think it's disgusting. A few weeks later, Tony was taking a shower and father came in. At first he was thinking he would leave real soon, but he didn't. Instead father opened the curtain, turned him around and did that bad thing to him…" She paused.

"Did he do that to you? Why didn't you tell anybody?"

Vanessa lowered her head, "Mom and Tony told me not to tell because he could kill us all. And I was about to tell at the hospital but he was looking at me so I was quiet. And yes he did do it to me afterwards."

She pulled up her shirt to her left lower breast and her lower hip. There were purple and black bruises on those areas. "And this is what happened to me. And it was very painful when I was 12."

"That's horrible."

"Yes, it is. He'll do this to you too."

"Oh, no. What will I do?"

"Escape. Run away."

"Where to, I have nowhere else to go." Julia wiped her tears.

"You can go to my friend's place." Vanessa bent over to the night stand and got a piece of paper. "She lives in the city. This has her address and give this to her."

"What about you guys?"

Vanessa chuckled, "Don't worry about us. We planned this for you, Jules."

"We?"

"Tony and I, and since he's not gonna see you leave, he said he 'loves you and good luck'."

As soon as she said that Julia gave her a big hug. She got up and packed very little items and opened up her window. Before she left Vanessa gave her a hug and as quick as lightning, Julia left.

As soon as she got to the ground, Julia ran without looking back.

_I stayed so long but finally  
__I fled to save my sanity  
_

_And I miss you little sis and  
__Little brother  
__And I hope you realize  
__I'll always love you  
__And although you're struggling  
__You will recover_

_And I miss you little sis and  
__Little brother…_

----------------

To be continued…………

-------------

A/N: Wow…I'm so mean! But I think that the lyrics go very well with this part. (ex. Little sis and little brother A.k.a Vanessa and Tony. She fled to save her sanity. A.k.a fled to save her virginity. Etc, etc.) I tried to make this PG-13 as much as possible. But if you want the uncut version you gotta ask me. : P Since this part is about Julia's Teen hood, the next will be about her becoming an adult. And she'll meet someone who she falls in love with wink wink. Well since that's all the time I have….

Bye- Bye: D


End file.
